disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mama Odie
Mama Odie is a kindly visually-challenged old voodoo priestess who lives deep in the swamps of Louisiana. She is one of the minor protagonists in Disney's 2009 film The Princess and the Frog, where she acts as the film's Fairy Godmother. She is voiced by Jenifer Lewis. Personality An eccentric, sunny, wise woman who has great power and doesn't use it to grant wishes. She challenges Tiana and Naveen to 'dig deeper' in themselves. According to the wise woman, she tells the other visitors she gains the same thing. Mama Odie is a well known woman throughout the bayou. Louis the Alligator refers to her as the "Voodoo Queen of the Bayou". Though incredibly sweet and motherly, Mama Odie appears to be greatly feared by others. Louis himself had a fear of her prior to the events of the film. The dark magic voodoo demons working with the evil Doctor Facilier were also shown to fear her, as her magic is able to eliminate them rather easily. Mama Odie's closest companion is her snake Juju, who acts as her assistant, constantly helping the woman with various tasks throughout their home. Being blind, Mama Odie can usually find herself in comical peril in her tree house home, only to be saved by Juju. Mama Odie's love for her snake is shown several times, treating him as her own child many times. Mama Odie also appears to be good friends with Ray the Firefly and his family prior to the events of the film, admiring the spunk of Ray's grandmother, especially. Role in the film After becoming frogs through the magic of the evil Dr. Facilier, Tiana and Prince Naveen team up with a firefly named Ray and an alligator named Louis to find Mama Odie so she could reverse the curse. However, the evil Doctor requires the blood of Naveen as part of his plot to dominate New Orleans, and sends out a hoard of Shadow Demons to capture him. In the middle of the night, Naveen is suddenly kidnapped by said demons. Fortunately, Mama Odie arrives just in time and uses her light magic to eliminate the monsters with ease. With that out of the way, Mama Odie take them to her home. Inside, Tiana attempts to ask Mama for help, but the wacky voodoo priest is far too preoccupied with other things such as cooking and fixing up her gumbo. Not only that, Mama Odie knows that both Tiana and Naveen desire to be human, but need something much more. She tries to explain to them just that through her gospel number Dig a Little Deeper. The song's theme proves to be a failure, having Tiana believe she needs to work extra hard to get her restraint, instead of follow her heart and ease up a bit. Since the song was a failure, Mama Odie decides to give the duo what the want and takes them to her gumbo pot brew where she locates a princess that'll break the curse through a kiss from Naveen. The princess turns out to be Charlotte La Bouff, who is the "Princess" of the Mardi Gras parade, being that her father is the King. Mama explains that Tiana and Naveen only have until midnight to get to Charlotte, which is when Mardi Gras ends. With their task fully realized, the team heads out. Mama Odie doesn't appear again until the film's finale, where she uses the power invested in her to marry Tiana and Naveen at their wedding ceremony in the bayou after the two proclaimed their love. Since Tiana became the wife of Naveen, she became a princess, thus turning the two back into human, living happily ever after. Disney Parks ]] While having appearances within the Disney theme parks in some entertainment, Mama Odie has not made a live appearance outside of ''Disney On Ice. However, her trademark song, Dig a Little Deeper, is commonly featured in entertainment, usually sung by Tiana. Disney Believe On board the Disney Dream cruise ship, Mama Odie is one of the last "Magic Makers" that the practical father meets on his journey. She performs Dig a Little Deeper and transports him back home as he has finally learned to believe in magic for once. Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream Mama Odie is seen after Tiana and Naveen's frog transformations and performs Dig a Little Deeper in her first live performance. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom In Frontierland and Liberty Square, Mama Odie receives a message from Merlin the Wizard that an evil is arising in her area. She checks her gumbo in the pot to find that Doctor Facilier has returned from his death via Hades and plots to take over New Orleans. Mama Odie guides the park guests in a quest to defeat the villain. Mama also has her own spell card known as "Mama Odie's Magic Charm". Video games The Princess and the Frog Mama Odie makes an appearance in the game as a non-playable character who assist Tiana throughout the game. She is also featured in a mine-game. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Like other characters from the film, Mama Odie is briefly mentioned by Tiana in the game. :"Mama Odie taught me how important it is to figure out what you need, and it's not always the same as what you thought you wanted." Trivia * She is the polar opposite of Doctor Facilier, in both appearance and approach. Doctor Facilier is tall, young and thin while Mama Odie is short, old and fat. Facilier gives people what they (think) they want while Mama gives people what they (whether they know it or not) need. In addition, Doctor Facilier is implied to have "made a deal with the Devil" for his powers while Mama is implied to have gained her powers over the course of her long life. * When first greeted, she mentioned that she is 197 years old. * In an earlier script, Dr. Facilier would have been Mama Odie's son, who followed the path of the dark arts, unlike his mother. In this same script, there was to be a showdown between the two of them, which would have converged into a major battle during the Mardi Gras festivities. * Jennifer Lewis, Mama Odie's voice actress, also voiced Flo from Cars. * Mama Odie is the second elderly female to be shown barefoot, after Madame Bonfamille (although in Madame's case, she was seen barefoot for a split second when she realizes that her cats have been kidnapped). Gallery Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Witches Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:African American characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Adults Category:Daughters